True love
by Ajilika11
Summary: Aomine and Kuroko are about twenty-two years old and they are living together. One day Kuroko falls ill, but he has no idea that this is not the worst thing that happens to him that day. Aokuro, Kagakise.


**Author's note: Hi! I have a new story for you. English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for my errors. Please ignore it and enjoy reading. ^^**

**Something about this story: -pairing : AoKuro and KagaKise**

**They are about twenty-two years old. Aomine and Kuroko are living together. Kise and Kagami too.**

**Aomine- policeman, Kuroko- Kindergarten Teacher, Kise- pilot, Kagami- fireman**

**Sooo I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

Kuroko was happy, just like Aomine. It's been already two years since they've started to live together. As well as their best friends. Kagami and Kise. They live near each other. Almost every day they visit each other. They all play basketball and etc.

The kitchen was silent except for the sizzling of meat on one of the stoves and silent singing. Kuroko was cooking and waiting for his lover.

''Tetsu! I'm home!'' Aomine yelled and peeked into the kitchen, seeing Kuroko cooking. Kuroko was so focused on his cooking that he didn't notice that Aomine had come inside the kitchen. Aomine just smiled and hugged him from behind. Kuroko smiled as he felt Aomine's arms wrapped around his waist.

''Welcome back, Aomine-kun.'' Kuroko said.

''Aomine-kun? Hah..I told you...call me by my first name.'' Aomine said slowly and kissed his lover's cheek, then playfully nipped at his ear.

''Okay. I'm sorry, Daiki.'' Kuroko said and smiled.

''That's better. Nn...What's for today?'' Aomine asked.

''It's teriyaki hamburgers.'' Kuroko answered.

''Ah. Smells great. I like that, but why so many?'' Aomine asked.

''Because of Kise-kun and Kagami-kun. They will come in a moment.'' Kuroko said and finished cooking.

''I see.'' Aomine nodded and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. Kuroko took off his apron while Aomine scrolled through the various TV channels. Then Kuroko sat down on the couch next to Aomine.

He wrapped one strong arm around Kuroko's waist and pulled him close to him. He started kissing Kuroko's neck.

''Stop it..not now.'' Kuroko whimpered and softly called out in a sweet voice. He pulled away from him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They suddenly heard the sound of the doorbell.

''They're here.'' Kuroko said and rose from the couch. He went to open the door. He opened the door and saw their friends.

''Welcome!'' Kuroko said and smiled. ''Make yourselves at home.'' he welcomed them. They nodded and entered the house.

''Yo! Kise, Kagami.'' Aomine said and stood up from the couch. He raised his hand in greeting and smirked.

''Hi, Aominecchi!'' Kise yelled and gave him a big smile. ''I'm glad to see you again, guys. It had been three weeks since we've seen each other.'' he said and took off his shoes. Kagami did the same thing. Then they came to the living room. They sat down on the couch as Kuroko walked over to them, handing them some drinks and food.

''Thank you, Kurokocchi!'' Kise thanked him. Smiling slightly at him.

''So..How are you, guys? How was it in America?'' Aomine asked, sitting beside Kuroko as he grabbed his hand, stroking it.

''It was fine. More then fine. And how are you, guys?'' Kise laughed, running his fingers through his hair as Kagami looked at him.

''We're fine. We met Midorima-kun with Takao-kun yesterday. They look happy together.'' Kuroko said and put a cup of tea to his mouth.

''Haha. I see.'' Kagami said and smiled as Kise leaned on his shoulder. This conversation continued for three hours. They were talking about a lot of things. They just chatted about different things, mainly about basketball. The sky was dark outside. It was late, and they were tired. They decided to go home.

''We will see you till the door.'' Aomine said and together Kuroko escorted his friends to the door.

''It was a great evening! We have to do it again.'' Kise said and grabbed his jacket.

''Of course!'' Kuroko smiled and waved goodbye. ''Bye.''

''See you!''

They waited until their friends gets in the car and leave. Then they shut the door. They smiled at each other. Then they went back to the living room. There was a mess. Both of them were tired, but despite this they started to cleaning. They picked up the dishes and carried it into the kitchen. They put it into the dishwasher and returned to the living room.

Both of them slumped down the couch and cuddle each other. Aomine hugged Kuroko.

''Damn, I feel better now. Now that I'm holding you in my arms, I am so happy.'' Aomine whispered. _I want to keep him all to myself._

Kuroko smiled and ruffles Aomine's hair as he tells him,''What's up? It's unusual for you to be so clingy.''

''I'm not clingy on purpose. You make me clingy with your smile, with your voice. You are just too cute and beautiful. I just want to be the best boyfriend and lover..for you. I love you.'' Aomine said and kissed Kuroko on the forehead. Before Kuroko can say anything, Aomine begins kissing him. Kuroko's mouth opens slightly in shock and when it does, Aomine swiftly slides his tongue into the other's mouth. This time Kuroko doesn't try to stop him and instead, slips his tongue into Aomine's mouth. Then Aomine pulled himself away from him. Kuroko's hair is disheveled and he is slightly panting from their kiss. ''You're kinda pale. Are you feeling all right?'' Aomine asked.

''Yes...I'm alright. I'm just a little tired.'' Kuroko said and took a deep breath.

''Hey Tetsu, put your arms around me.'' Aomine said.

''Hmm..If you wish so.'' Kuroko smiled and put his arms around his neck.

Aomine just smiled and lifted the smaller boy bridal style and moved towards the bedroom. He placed Kuroko's body on the bed. He lay down beside him and both of them covered with a blanket.

''Good night. I love you.'' Aomine hugged Kuroko from behind. He cradled Kuroko in his arms and sink his face between Kuroko's neck and shoulder.

''Good night. I love you too.. so much.'' They closed their eyes and together drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Aomine slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He held out his hand and tried to grab his phone. He looked at the display. He saw that he has a few minutes before he must get up. But a few seconds later, his phone rang. His boss. Aomine groaned and took the call. His boss told him that he must immediately come to work. He reluctantly agreed and hung up. He put the phone on the bedside table and sat up. Then he smiled as he looked at his lover. Kuroko was still asleep. According to Aomine, he looked like an angel. His beloved and beautiful angel. _I wish I could show you how cute you seem to me._ Aomine thinks to himself. He carefully stood up from the bed and went to found some clean clothes.

''Hmm.. Daiki?'' Kuroko said and rubbed his eyes. Aomine immediately turned on him as he heard his voice.

''Ah good morning, sweetie. Did I wake you up? Sorry.'' He said. He sat down at the edge of the bed and smiled at him.

''Daiki, I don't feel well...'' Kuroko whispered. His voice sounded terrible. He closed his eyes tightly and touched his head. ''My head hurts. My throat is dry and burning.'' he whined. Aomine looked at him and touched Kuroko's forehead. He frowned.

''I think you have a fever. Wait here.'' Aomine said and ran into the kitchen. When he returned, he was holding a thermometer. Then he sat down on the bed again. He handed him a thermometer and he was waiting. Then he said, ''As I thought.. 38,9°C...damn it.'' He said as he looked at his lover. Kuroko was sweating and breathing heavily. Aomine went to the bathroom and when he returned he was holding a wet towel, then he placing it over Kuroko's forehead. "Try to get some rest, okay? Give me a minute.'' He said and grabbed his phone, then he left the room. Kuroko closed his eyes slowly. Tears streamed down Kuroko's face. _Damn.. it hurts.. _he thought to himself. In a few minutes Aomine returned to the room. He knelt down beside the bed and put his hand on Kuroko's cheek. ''I called Kise and said that you're sick. So if you will need anything or your fever will get higher, call him,okay? He'll come.'' Aomine said and ruffled Kuroko's hair.

''Are you leaving?'' Kuroko asked with an innocent voice. Aomine gave Kuroko a sad and helpless look.

''Yeah... I don't want to leave, but I have to. I've been summoned by my boss.'' Aomine said with sad expression.

''I see..okay. Have a nice day.'' Kuroko whispered.

''Oh damn it.. I really don't want to leave you here. But don't worry. In a few hours I'll be back, I promise. Okay? Now get some rest. I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep.'' Aomine said gently and put his hand on Kuroko's head.

''Yeah...thank you.. I love you..'' Kuroko said and slowly closed his eyes.

''I love you too.'' Aomine waited until Kuroko fall asleep and then he reluctantly went to work.

XXXX

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and look around the room. He looked at the clock and saw that he slept for a two hours. He coughed. _I'm thirsty. _Kuroko pushed the blankets off himself and slowly stood up from the bed, but immediately fell back on the bed. He felt dizzy. After a while he slowly stood up from the bed again. He walked slowly to the door and then he leaned against the door frame. He was breathing heavily. After a few minutes he came to the kitchen.

He looked around the room. He grabbed a kettle and poured water in it.

''I'll make some tea.'' Kuroko said to himself. ''Sugar.'' he said and looked at the highest shelf. It too high. It's always Aomine who hands him sugar. He didn't want to bother Kise or Kagami with such stupidity. So he climbed on the kitchen counter, but even so he couldn't reach on it. So he stood on the kitchen counter, but then he realized how bad it was the idea. He slipped and fell on the floor. ''Aaaaah... it hurts..'' Kuroko whined. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. He leaned against the wall and faintly touched his right hand, but immediately winced. It was really painfull.

He stood up from the floor and went to the bedroom. He grabbed his phone, which was on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed and called Kise. But unfortunately Kise didn't pick up the phone. _It's nine o'clock in the morning, he is probably still sleeping._ _What should I do now? _he thought to himself. He looked on his arm. _It's swollen...might be broken...I have to go to the hospital._ He thought.

He slowly stood up from the bed and staggered over to the door. He put on his shoes on and went out. He was holding his injured arm and walked slowly, because he still felt a bit dizzy.

He was walking through the streets. His fever was probably higher than before. Their house was quite far from the hospital, so he got tired of walking. There were not many people in the streets. And if there was someone, he didn't noticed him because of his weak presence.

When he reached the middle of the street, he was so tired that he couldn't stand on his legs anymore. He fell down on his knees and he was breathing heavily. He put his hand on his forehead and wiped the sweat from it. Then he touched his injury arm again. ''I'm almost there.'' he whispered.

''Aww what's up? Are you lost?'' Kuroko turned when he heard a voice. He saw a man. He was probably about 40 years old, maybe older. He had a black hair and he was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. He looked kinda scary. He kneeled down next to Kuroko and put his hand on his shoulder. ''Can I help you with something?'' he asked.

Kuroko was afraid of him. That man didn't look like he wants to help him. ''I-I'm okay. I don't need your help.'' he whispered. He couldn't speak very loudly, because his throat still hurts.

''Oh come on! I see you're not okay. Don't be stubborn.'' man said rudely. He frowned at Kuroko and grabbed his arm roughly. ''Come with me to my place. I will take care of you.'' he growled. Kuroko's eyes widened.

''N-no.'' Kuroko said hoarsely. ''Let me go.''

''No~'' he grined at him. Kuroko tried to escape from his grasp, but he failed. He frightened closed his eyes. _Help!_

''Tetsu!''

When Kuroko opened his eyes, he saw Aomine hitting the man's face. The man fell on the ground and then he immediately ran away. Aomine looked at Kuroko with sad expression.

''Tetsu, are you okay?! What are you doing here?!'' he asked. He kneeled down next to Kuroko and put his palm on his cheek. He started to brush the pad of his thumb against Kuroko's cheek.

''D-Daiki...thank God..'' he murmured and smiled at him. Then he passed out.

XXXX

When he opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling of their bedroom. He tried to move with his injured arm and he saw that he has it in a cast. He was covered with a blanket and he had a wet towel on his forehead. He heard Daiki's voice from living room.

A few seconds later, he walked into the room. When he saw that Kuroko is awake, he smiled. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ruffled Kuroko's hair. ''How are you feeling?'' he asked.

''Better.'' Kuroko said while taking Aomine's hand into his own. ''Thank you for saving me.'' he said quietly. He removed the towel from his forehead and placed it on the nightstand. Then he slowly sat up with Aomine's help.

''You're welcome. By the way, what happened to your hand?'' Aomine asked.

''I fell down from the kitchen counter.'' Kuroko explained.

''What?! Why didn't you call Kise or Kagami?!'' he asked in surprise.

''I did. But they were still sleeping...probably.''

''And what about me? Why didn't you call me?'' he demanded.

''I didn't want to bother you.'' he whispered.

''You dumbass... I was scared for you.'' Aomine sighed and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist and pulled him closer to him. He kissed him on the cheek. Kuroko smiled and closed his eyes. Then he used his healthy hand to stroke Aomine's cheek.

''Hah...I'm sorry.''

''Never mind. Everything is fine now. But do me a favor. Please...don't do it again. I love you and I have no idea what I'd do without you..''

''Okay. I promise. I love you too.'' Kuroko said and smiled at Aomine.

THE END

**Author's note: I tried to make it interesting so I hope you like it! :)**


End file.
